1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the novel applications of the Hibiscus sabdariffa extract in countering oxidization of low density lipoproteins, reducing cholesterol or triglyceride in plasma or inhibiting atherosclerosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Hibiscus sabdariffa is a local soft drink material and medical herb demonstrating analgesic and antipyretic effects and can be used to cure liver-complaint. The past studies showed that Hibiscus sabdariffa possesses analgesic activity as well as antipyretic and anti-inflammatory action American Journal of Chinese Medicine, Vol. XXIV, Nos. 3-4, pp. 263-269, antispasmodic potential Journal of Ethnopharmacology, 31 (1991) 249-257 Elsevier Scientific Publishers Ireland Ltd., antimutagenic and chemopreventive activity Food and Chemical Toxicology 37 (1999) 591-601, antioxidant activity Food and Chemical Toxicology 35 (1997) 1159-1164 and is able to quench the free radicals of 1,1-diphenyl-2-picrylhydrazyl Food and Chemical Toxicology 38 (2000) 411-416 and lower high blood pressure Journal of Ethnopharmacology v.65(3) JUNE 1999 P. 231-236.